In an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, UE (user equipment) may perform Intra HeNBGW Inter HeNB Handover (handover between HeNBs in HeNBGW) for moving from a Source HeNB to a Target HeNB under the same HeNBGW (Home-eNB GateWay).
Description will be made below on an operation in the case of performing S1 Based Handover (an operation example 1) and an operation in the case of performing X2 Based Handover (an operation example 2) as the Intra HeNBGW Inter HeNB Handover on the basis of Section 10.1.2.1.1 and Section 10.1.2.2 of Non-Patent Literature 1 (TS36.300 version 10.5.0) and Section 5.5 of Non-Patent Literature 2 (TS23.401 version 10.5.0) (hereinafter these will be referred to as the description of 3GPP).